


Trapped

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Confession, First Kiss, Fluff, Grumpy Raphi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Simon had a lot of bad days, but this one was officially the worst one up to date. It started when Alec told him that he was going to working together with Raphael for the mission but all hell broke loose when the two suddenly got trapped together. Also, why has Raphael been lately so... mean to Simon?
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	Trapped

Simon had a lot of bad days so far, but this one was officially the worst one up to date. It started already out as bad when Alec told him that he was going to working together with Raphael for the mission but all hell went loose when the two of them entered the cave that they were supposed to take a closer look at. Simon was following the path that Magnus and Alec told them to stick with but Raphael of course didn't listen to him at all - apparently his vampire senses, like he liked to put it, were more reliable than the instructions from the High Warlock and the Head of the Institute. So they ended up getting lost, just like Simon tried to tell the other vampire who was far too stubborn to listen to him.

But getting lost wasn't even the worst part of it all. As Simon was trying to drag away Raphael over to the  _ right _ path, the other wasn't cooperating at all and he shoved Simon back against the wall. Simon was fine but the wall wasn't. So to make the long story short - the wall ended up collapsing and trapping them inside and even if they tried using their vampire powers and strength, they just couldn't seem to make the giant rocks move. Also they didn't want to make the situation worse, so Simon decided that it was for the best if they just stayed put and waited for help. Simon was very sure that their friends were soon going to see that something was wrong and were going to save them. They always did.

Simon was just sitting on the floor, checking up on his phone to see if he could call someone but like he expected there was no signal in there, so he puffed his cheeks, laid back and just tried his best to keep positive thoughts coming. And if Simon was calm - at least trying to be - Raphael was anything but that. He was pacing around the very limited space that they had and he glared to Simon. He had his phone on him, wasn't he going to call someone for help?!

"You'll just keep on staring at it?!" snapped Raphael and Simon looked over to the other. There was another thing that Simon noticed - Raphael couldn't seem to stand him. They were never exactly close but lately Raphael was just… Simon didn't know what the hell was his problem but every time that Simon tried approaching him, Raphael always came off as he was being provoked. Simon didn't do anything to him though! 

"Huh?" asked Simon when he finally snapped back to reality and Raphael looked very annoyed. 

"Your phone!" hissed Raphael. "Call for help."

Simon rolled his eyes and then clicked with his tongue. "We're in the middle of the cave if you haven't noticed," said Simon and Raphael gave him a puzzled look, not getting it all and Simon just took a deep breath. "My phone doesn't have service," he said in the end and Raphael just groaned.

"Great so I'm stuck here… with you," he said and Simon felt annoyance kicking in as well. Usually he wouldn't really talk back to Raphael but all of the rudeness that he was getting from him lately was really starting to get on his nerves. And what pissed him off even more was the fact that he couldn't seem to stop thinking about Raphael.  _ So annoying!  _ It’s been going on for a while. “This is all your fault,” grumbled Raphael and Simon’s annoyance kicked in again and he grumbled under his breath.

“Ah, of course, it’s all my fault,” said Simon and then he rolled his eyes. “There I thought that this was your fault because you refused to listen to the orders we got from Alec and Magnus, or because you didn’t want to head back with me to the main path or because you shoved me into the wall, which caused the wall to collapse,” said Simon and Raphael just looked away. It was so very obvious even to Raphael whose fault it was, but he was far too stubborn to actually admit it, wasn’t he? “But now it’s all so obvious, I’ve seen the light,” he said and Raphael glanced over to him.

Since when was Simon so sarcastic? His reply almost made Raphael chuckle as he really wasn’t used to the more grumpy side of Simon - he was always kind and timid; at least when he was around him and Raphael just groaned again and then he plopped onto the floor as well and then he just shook his head. “I just hope that someone will actually come and get us the hell out from here,” said Raphael and Simon just nodded.

“I’m pretty sure that Alec and Magnus will soon notice that something is wrong and because neither of us will be replying to their texts and calls, they will come and save us,” said Simon and Raphael side-eyed him and he just huffed under his breath. He tried to sit as far away from Simon as it was possible - not really that far as the space was really small and he just looked away and just grumbled under his breath.

“I hope,” said Raphael under his breath.

“Of course they will,” said Simon. Oh, he sounded awfully optimistic - as always and it made Raphael wonder just how could he always carry that much optimism with him. For this example, he was right, they had amazing friends, but usually; Simon always saw the good in people. And it pissed Raphael off. It pissed him off because he always only saw the bad in them, but then again throughout his life, he was really- Raphael just huffed and Simon looked over to him, arching his brow. What did he do wrong now?

“Do you always have to be so optimistic?” asked Raphael, sounding annoyed and Simon just crossed his arms on top of his chest.

“So? It’s better than always being a pessimist,” shot Simon back as he was pretty fed up with the whole situation as well. And just how frustrating it was that even though he was annoyed by Raphael quite a lot that he still fancied him, huh?! It’s been going on for quite a few weeks now and he didn’t… he tried not to think about it, but it was more than clear to him that… well. Maybe he did like Raphael like  _ that _ anyway. Not that it was ever going to happen, Raphael couldn’t handle being even in the same room, so what was the point? Just move on and-

“Whatever,” said Raphael and then grumbled under his breath and just turned away from Simon, who placed his arms on top of his chest and then turned away from Raphael as well and was he sulking? Maybe just a little bit, taking in a deep breath and he just closed his eyes. He just hoped that Magnus and Alec… or anyway, really, was coming to their rescue sooner than later!

* * *

Two hours later and the two of them were still trapped in the cave. Simon was trying to keep himself company by singing one of the songs that he has written, while Raphael was trying his best not to snap at him at any given second. He just wanted silence - couldn’t the other keep quiet even for one second?! Simon didn’t seem to notice that the other’s annoyance was growing as he continued humming the melody of a song and Raphael stood up suddenly, Simon turning around and he arched his brow.

“Now what?”

“Stop singing,” whined Raphael.

“Why?!”

“It’s annoying,” grumbled Raphael and SImon groaned as well. Okay, he was officially sick of him and maybe, just maybe, his silly little crush would also be gone and he could just move on and be good. However, the way that he felt the butterflies in his stomach spreading when Raphael looked him into his eyes made him realise that he wasn’t over anything and he rolled his eyes. “We’ve been stuck in here for hours, you said they’ll be on their way soon!’’ said Raphael, as if he was about to accuse him for the others not to come to their rescue.

“Why is it my fault again?” asked Simon.

“I didn’t say it was, it’s just… ugh. Where are they?!”

“They will come,” said Simon and then shook his head. “Seriously, what’s up with you lately?”

“What?” snapped Raphael suddenly and Simon could feel that the other was getting defensive about it.

“You’re more of a dick to me than usual,” said Simon and Raphael just scoffed.

“No, I’m not,” said Raphael and then just started circling around the place again.

“There’s no need to get defensive, I mean-”

“Nobody’s getting defensive about it, Lewis, just sit there and be quiet,  _ please, _ ” grumbled Raphael and then marched towards the wall, narrowing his eyes and then he kicked it. Hard. Using all of his vampire strength, but all that he managed to do was to make a few rocks fall onto the ground and SImon’s eyes widened.

“No, stop, I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” said Simon, looking up. He didn’t want the ceiling to collapse on the two of them! Raphael of course didn’t listen and he kicked again. “I mean it, you’re gonna make it worse,” said Simon and then he quickly stood up, quickly being over to Raphael and he just gently tugged onto his hand, trying to move him away from the wall. 

Raphael again tensed up when he felt Simon’s hand upon his and the younger did withdraw his hand quickly. “I know what I’m doing,” said Raphael and kicked the wall again. 

“Why is it so hard for you to listen to me for once, ugh,” groaned Simon and then he moved in between Raphael and the wall - to face him because it was pissing him off that Raphael wouldn’t even look at him. “You will listen to me this once, if you kick the wall again, you’ll end up making the ceiling collapse on the both of us and I don’t know for you, but I do wanna come out of this alive, thank you very much,” said Simon and then he narrowed his eyes.

Raphael was just glaring at him, Simon glancing down a little bit because Raphael’s dark eyes were piercing into his soul and he just took a deep breath, trying to move away from the other, but Raphael then leaned slowly closer to Simon and the younger’s eyes widened just a little bit. “You’re so annoying,” said Raphael, but his voice sounded different that time. It wasn’t that annoyed tone, it was softer, yet still puzzled.

“Gee, thank you, man, I really appreciate it,” said Simon and Raphael took another step closer to Simon.

_ Raphael found Simon so annoying, yet there was no denying how he felt about him!  _ He became more aware of it as of recently and that was probably why he started shutting Simon out. They didn’t get along, but they were starting to get closer and it was just then that Raphael got frightened. Romantic feelings, it was just- 

“Raphael?” asked Simon and his breath shook as Raphael was leaning closer. Simon tried to keep himself together, but on the inside he was screaming as he didn’t get what in the world was happening.

“If I find you so annoying, why can’t I get you out of my head?” escaped past Raphael’s lips. He didn’t mean to say it out loud. Simon’s eyes widened and he let out a hitched breath and before he actually managed to get what was happening, Raphael’s lips were upon his. Simon did imagine how kissing Raphael would feel like and there were many scenarios, but in none of them was Raphael so… gentle. 

It was merely a touch of their lips, Simon gasping softly and pieces of the puzzle slowly started coming together.  _ If I find you so annoying, why can’t I get you out of my head?  _ Was this what he was trying to do by being such a dick to him throughout the past few weeks? Simon’s breath shuddered and he opened his eyes, only to find himself face-to-face with Raphael, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights and before he could flee away from him, Simon reached out to him and cupped his face.

If the feeling was mutual, then Simon needed to let him know, licking across his lower lip and he slowly pulled Raphael closer again. “It’s okay,” whispered Simon and Raphael shuddered when he felt the other’s hot breath against his cheek, but he didn’t move away, eyes shutting close and Simon kissed Raphael again, softly and he got a very responsive kiss back from the other. Simon was smiling and when the two of them moved away, Raphael just nuzzled into the warmth of Simon’s hand that was still resting against his cheek. 

“I-”

“Is this why you’ve been trying to closed off?”

“Simon, I’m not… I mean, yes, I just-” he started explaining himself, head still feeling fuzzy and he couldn’t believe that he had just kissed  _ Simon Lewis.  _ But it was a good feeling and since he got the kiss back then that meant… that they needed to talk! But before that could actually happen, there was a loud bang over to the side of them, then another one and both of them perked up when they heard voices calling for them.

“Simon, Raphael, are you here?!”

That sounded like Alec!

“Raphi, speak to me!” 

And that was definitely Magnus!

Oh! They were there to save them! Raphael was still too speechless, but Simon managed to get back to reality and he just took in a deep breath. “Over here,” said Simon and in a matter of a few seconds, the rocks were portalled away from the path and the two of them were free! Magnus quickly ran over to Raphael and he sighed in relief.

“I was so worried,” said Magnus. “Oh, all Alexander and I wanted with putting the two of you together on the mission was to get you two to make up with each other, but we didn’t… I told you this was too dangerous,” whined Magnus and looked at Alec, who had his head bowed down and he nodded.

“I’m sorry, guys, I didn’t think it would end up like this,” said Alec and Simon chuckled over to the side. Magnus was just like a father to Raphael, that was true. “You two okay?” asked Alec and the two nodded, Raphael looked over to Simon and there was a little smile on the older’s lips.  _ More than okay, actually.  _

“Thank Goodness, I’ll portal us over to the Institute,” said Magnus. Magnus was beyond happy that everything ended up okay. Simon and Raphael were exchanging glances and before Magnus created a portal over to the Institute and Raphael stepped over to him.

“Actually I kind of… want to go back to my place,” said Raphael and Simon’s heart sank. “Won’t-won’t you join me, Simon?” he then suddenly asked and his eyes widened.  _ Oh! _

_ OH! _

The talk?!

“Yes!” said Simon happily and Magnus was quite surprised, but at the same time he was happy to see them working together. 

“Very well, one portal to your place, Raphi,” said Magnus and then snapped his fingers. Raphael thanked him and as the two stepped into the portal, Alec could have sworn that Simon reached for Raphael’s hand and he then looked over to Magnus, who saw that as well and it soon all fell into places for the two of them as well. “Oh! Do you think they-”

“Well, I think it’s safe to say that our plan worked,” said Alec and winked. 

Magnus cheered up.

Yay!


End file.
